Strength
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Thick Skinned --Your skin hardens like leather, making it harder to cut and grab. This ability must be channeled. * Power Slap -- Exponentially boost the power of attacks which use your forelegs. This ability must be channeled. The amount of extra strength you can amplify with this ability is dependent on your proficiency. * Deadfall -- Become so compact that you cannot suffer fall damage. This ability must be channeled. * Gym Rat -- Your tail is strong enough to hold and wield 1 object. This ability must be channeled. E X P E R T * Horse Kick -- Exponentially boost the power of attacks which use your hind legs. This ability must be channeled. The amount of extra strength you can amplify with this ability is dependent on your proficiency. * Marathon -- Your endurance is such that it allows you to run for long distances without rest. This ability must be channeled. * Immovable Object -- Exponentially increase your density to absorb the impact of an incoming force. You cannot move around while in this state. M A S T E R * RIPPED -- Double your muscle density. This can alter your physical appearance and allows you to perform any Strength ability without the cost of stamina at a 40% success rate (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-60 failure). This ability must be channeled. * Hyperdrive -- Your senses become sharpened and your mind becomes focused. While Hyperdrive is active, there is a 40% chance one of your Elemental abilities can be performed a second time without the cost of corruption energy. (Roll 100 @ 1-60 failure) This ability must be channeled. Trait Ability: * Strength Tail -- Turn your tail into a solid mass of energy which can perform Powerslap and Horse Kick. Strength Tail has a reach of 2 yards and comes in your corruption color. This ability must be channeled. G R A N D M A S T E R * Breaker -- Your Elemental Strength abilities are powerful enough to crack crystal bones with a 20% success rate. (Roll 100 @ 1-80 failure). * Berserk -- Invigor yourself with determination, which increases your stamina by 100%, numbs all pain, and allows you to perform all known Strength abilities without drawing from your corruption pool. This effect lasts 1 minute and may extend to additional minutes at a 40% success rate. (Roll 100 for Each Extra Minute @ 1-60 failure). This ability has a cooldown of 30 minutes after its first failed roll. Grand Masters of Strength: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Strength --'' '''Strength Tail Recolor:' Customize the appearance of your Strength Tail. {Rookie 200} || Addon -- Strength --'' '''Lockjaw:' Land a powerful bite and lock your jaw to prevent escaping despite attempt. This effect persists even after you have fallen unconscious or expire. {Rookie 200} • Expert || Addon -- Strength --'' '''Vigilant:' Marathon also allows you to rest without sleeping when you are still. Marathon is not channeled while Vigilance is active. {Expert 300} || Addon -- Strength --'' '''Anger Management:' Thick Skinned, Deadfall, and Gym Rat no longer drain corruption energy after they are activated and can be maintained passively. {Expert 300} || Addon -- Strength --'' '''Unstoppable Force:' Charge while using Immovable Object, allowing you to punt objects significantly larger than you and barrel away obstacles in your path. You can only move in one direction for the duration of this ability. This ability must be channeled independently of Immovable Object. {Expert 300} • Master || Addon -- Strength --'' '''Bulking Agent:' RIPPED also doubles your weight. This ability must also be channeled independently of RIPPED’s other effects. {Master 400} || Addon -- Strength --'' '''Walk It Off!:' Missing body parts will slowly grow back over the course of 12 moons.{Master 400} || Addon -- Strength --'' '''Martyr:' Upon death, your body continues to fight! This effect lasts 1 minute and may extend to additional minutes at a 40% success rate. (Roll 100 for Each Extra Minute @ 1-60 failure). {Master 400} • Grand Master || Addon -- Strength --'' '''Almighty:' Berserk now has a cooldown of 5 minutes. {Grand Master 500} || Addon -- Strength -- 'Built To Kill:' Breaker now has a 40% success rate. (Roll 100 @ 1-60 failure). {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: • Strength and Corruption: Your body naturally uses stamina to fuel your movements. With the Strength element, you may also use corruption as stamina, which increases the intensity of your muscles and makes your body more durable than when in its natural state. Your natural body is the baseline of which Elemental Strength increases, meaning a small shrimpy runt may find their element would be more potent if they had more natural muscle to begin with. • Elemental Color: Strength Tail will appear in the same color as your corruption color unless you learn Strength Tail Recolor. This ability may also permanently customize the color of developing bodily structures when using Walk It Off!. • Deadfall can be used outside of falling to soften the damage of blunt-force attacks. It does not prevent pain. • Thick Skinned does not remove or protect fur, or change your appearance. It is not impossible to cut skin while in this state, however, it is more difficult to cut than regular saran-wrap cat skin. • Power Slap and Horse Kick are chargeable attacks which can increase the physical power of your limbs for a short time. They must be re-activated each time the limb is used in order for the ability to take effect. • Gym Rat allows you to wield a weapon or hold an object using your tail. You cannot wield significantly heavy object with this ability, and this ability does not apply to those without tails. This ability can stack if the user has twin tails. While Gym Rat is active, your tail may also be used to hit targets like an angry stick. • Marathon can be used for other exercises which involve prolonged physical activity. It does not allow you to run forever. • Immovable Object allows you to become so dense that it is if you are made of lead. You are able to activate this ability as desired, however, you must be still and it must be channeled. • RIPPED does not increase your height or weight, only your visual bulk and muscle strength. • Bulking Agent does not increase your height. • Strength Tail can be paired with Gym Rat. • You cannot control the rate of limb regrowth using Walk It Off! and cannot use other Strength abilities on underdeveloped limbs. Walk It Off! will also work on eyes, missing organs, and mutilating or debilitating scars. Small parts like scars may regrow in a moon, while complex parts like limbs will need to redevelop for a full year. The more major the injury, the more time is needed. The appearance of a regrowing limb is much akin to the appearance of a limb growing in utero. You may choose not to use Walk It Off! on specific injuries. • RIPPED, Hyperdrive, Breaker, Berserk, Martyr, and Built To Kill require rolls when using their success rate abilities. The roll must occur in #roll-events chat. You must state what you are rolling for before making the roll. • If Lockjaw is successful, it can persist despite physical or elemental counterattack. However, it is immensely difficult and requires corruption for a user to release a successful Lockjaw, which is one of the reasons it persists after death. It is common for inexperienced users to get their jaws stuck around objects while using this ability. • You cannot use Vigilance while moving. • You can only use Unstoppable Force while moving and while Immovable Object is active. You cannot change directions while Unstoppable force is active. If your movement is interrupted, the affect will cancel. C A N N O T S : Become Gigantic || Never Tire || Be Immune to Damage Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__